Like A Storybook Children
by schoenerFraulein
Summary: How happy we could be a storybook children-Sweden x fem!Finland fanfiction as usual. For Valentine's day  Don't like don't read and please read A/N


"Apa Anda mencintaiku,_moi_?"

Pria muda itu tertegun menatap gadis kecil yang usianya tidak sampai lima tahun. Gadis kecil tersebut adalah anak yang ia kenal sejak gadis itu berusia dua tahun. Ayahnya pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sejak bayi hingga ibunya menderita kelainan mental akibat perbuatan suaminya sendiri sehingga ibunya harus dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa.

Dan akhirnya, anak ini harus dititipkan bersamanya hingga ibunya sembuh. Menemani hari-harinya yang suram tanpa harapan, ia menerima gadis itu untuk diasuhnya sementara ia sendiri belum pernah mengurus anak. Apalagi untuk memiliki anak. Itu hanya harapan yang sama sekali tidak mungkin—impian kosong belaka saja. Mana mungkin itu terjadi.

"Anda berpikir apa, _moi_? Apakah Anda membenciku?" gadis kecil itu bertanya pelan. "Mengapa Anda tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Pria itu melepas kacamatanya dan tersenyum sebisa mungkin yang ia bisa. Memberikan senyuman terbaik terhadap gadis kecil itu sekalipun senyuman yang ia berikan mungkin menakutinya. "_Jag alskar dig_."

Gadis itu terdiam, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan pria muda itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan merenungkan sesuatu . Apa mungkin pria itu tidak mencintainya?

"Itu bahasa Swedia," pria itu berkata lagi dan memetik beberapa bunga lily putih yang berada di dekatnya dan menaruh bunga tersebut di rambut bagian kiri gadis kecil itu. "Kamu terlihat cantik dengan bunga itu."

Gadis kecil itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan menatap pria seram yang ada di depannya. Dulu ia merasa takut terhadap pria ini karena wajahnya yang seram dan kaku tetapi pada akhirnya gadis itu mulai menyukainya karena kebaikan hati pria itu. Penampilan luar ternyata tidak menjelaskan segalanya.

"Mengapa Anda memberikan bunga itu padaku?"

"Aku tidak mau menjawabnya sekarang," gumam pria itu dan mencium bibir gadis kecil itu. "Suatu saat kau akan mengetahuinya."

Gadis itu berteriak kecil dan menutup bibirnya yang diciumnya barusan. "EEEH—Aku malu—HUEE."

Pria itu tersenyum kecil padanya. Ya, suatu saat ia harus mengatakannya, tetapi tidak sekarang untuk saat ini. Suatu saat, barangkali.

.

.

.

**Like A Storybook Children**

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Pairing: Sweden x femFinland_

_Warning: OOC, AU, genderbender, don't like don't read._

.

.

.

**16 tahun kemudian**

"_Moi_, aku sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk mengurusi hal-hal remeh seperti ini!" Tiina Vainamoinen mengeluh kepada pacarnya, Eduard von Bock. "Bisakah Eduard berhenti untuk mengajakku minum-minum di bar setiap minggu. Aku bosan dengan rutinitas seperti ini dan ini sama sekali."

"Tapi, ini baru beberapa kali dan kau mengeluh seolah-olah aku yang mengajakmu minum-minum setiap hari," Eduard mulai naik pitam mendengar perkataan Tiina seolah-olah ialah yang bersalah. Dulu Tiina bukan gadis yang seperti ini, lebih tepatnya gadis polos yang tidak suka berbuat macam-macam.

Tetapi sejak usia Tiina yang ke delapan belas, Tiina berubah jauh. Ia mulai suka minum walaupun kadar alkoholnya hanya sedikit dan agak sedikit liar walau tidak seliar teman-temannya yang berasal dari daratan Rusia seperti Natalya dan Yekaterina. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang mengubahnya.

Eduard pun hanya berpikir itulah yang disukai Tiina dan ia mengikutinya karena Eduard mencintai gadis Finlandia yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Dulu, Tiina selalu bersikap sebagai kakak yang lembut dan sabar.

Sekarang, itu semua seperti lenyap begitu saja ditelan bumi.

"_Moi_!" Tiina menggeram jengkel. "Lebih baik kita putus saja."

JLEB—Ada apa lagi ini, sepertinya masalah selalu saja datang begitu saja tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu. Lagi-lagi, padahal ia dan Tiina baru saja berpacaran selama enam bulan. Selama ini ia dan Tiina tidak pernah bertengkar satu sama lain, hanya belakangan ini saja hubungan mereka merenggang. Dan Tiina terlihat seperti anak kecil sekarang.

"T—Tiina," Eduard bergumam. "Masa hanya gara-gara ini kamu mau putus? Beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi dan aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya."

Tiina cemberut dan menatap Eduard dengan tatapan jengkel. "Pria dimana-mana sama saja, tidak bisa dipercaya, _moi_. Hanya mau enaknya saja dari wanita."

"H—HEI!"

—00—

Tiina Vainamoinen, berusia sembilan belas tahun dan baru saja putus dari pacar ke sepuluhnya yaitu Eduard von Bock yang merupakan teman kecil dari Tiina sendiri. Ia bukan tanpa alasan melakukan hal semacam ini mengingat ia sama sekali tidak berpengalaman mengenai pria dalam kenyataannya.

Ia melakukannya karena ia tahu ia tidak bisa mendapatkan cintanya sampai kapanpun. Tahu bahwa ia hanyalah anak-anak dan siapapun tidak sudi untuk mendekati seorang gadis yang memiliki ibu yang gila permanen.

Pria-pria yang pernah ia pacari hanyalah sebagai pelarian semata dan lebih tepatnya adalah mainan untuk balas dendam.

Tetapi saat ini, Tiina sudah tidak berminat untuk melakukan hal semacam itu lagi karena semakin ia melakukannya, hatinya bertambah sakit yang amat dalam dan ia merasa dirinya sama sekali tidak berharga. Ia menyadari hal itu sepenuhnya. Sebanyak apapun pria yang ia miliki tidak akan mengubah kenyataan yang ada. Tetap saja Tiina akan terus merana karena tidak memiliki cinta yang ia inginkan.

Beberapa tahun lalu, ia mencintai seseorang yang lebih tua darinya dan orang itu adalah Berwald Oxenstierna, tetangganya yang berusia empat puluh tahun lebih pada saat itu. Diam-diam Tiina menginginkannya untuk dijadikan suaminya karena ia merasa aman berada di dekatnya. Ia sudah mengenal Berwald sejak kecil, pria itu memperhatikannya dan menyayanginya sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Tetapi bagi Berwald, Tiina hanyalah gadis kecil yang bisa dipermainkan. Dua tahun lalu, ia dan Berwald tidak sengaja melakukan suatu hubungan terlarang yang menyebabkan terjadinya sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan oleh mereka berdua—terutama Tiina. Tiina panik dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sementara ia masih sekolah. Ia tak tahu mengapa, apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menutupi itu semua dan ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada Berwald mengenai bayi yang dikandungnya sehingga tak berapa lama Tiina keguguran karena tidak kuat.

Tetapi bukan itu yang menjadi permasalahan Tiina meninggalkan Berwald dan hidup baru sebagai Tiina yang baru—seorang gadis playgirl—yang suka menggoda dan merayu sebagai bentuk balas dendam terhadap orang yang pernah dulu dicintainya. Berwald mengira Tiina masuk rumah sakit karena Tiina sakit usus buntu, bukan keguguran dan beberapa hari kemudian ia melihat Berwald sedang bersama wanita lain.

Mereka berdua terlihat mesra dan Berwald sudah melupakan Tiina. Bahkan pria itu sudah lupa dengan apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Tiina beberapa bulan lalu. Pria itu bahkan tidak tahu ketika Tiina keguguran dan menganggap Tiina hanya sakit biasa. Menyedihkan sekali. Tidak adakah yang bisa lebih buruk dari ini.

Kejadian itu diperparah pada malam tahun baru ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Berwald. Pria itu memakinya dengan sebutan-sebutan kasar yang melukai hatinya. Sejak saat itu, kejadian yang ia alami bersama Berwald bukanlah sesuatu yang indah melainkan mimpi buruk yang tidak habis-habis.

Sudah ada yang lebih buruk dari ini. Yeah, pria hidung belang itu—begitu menurut Tiina—baru saja datang ke apartemennya yang baru. Dan kini Tiina harus menghadapinya seorang diri tanpa adanya bantuan orang lain maupun pacar-pacarnya. Biasanya, pacar-pacar Tiina terdahulu siap menghajar pria yang bernama Berwald kapanpun yang ia mau tetapi sering kali mereka sudah kalah dengan tatapan maut Berwald yang seperti setan sehingga itulah yang menjadi alasan Tiina memutuskan pacar-pacarnya dan mencari pria yang berpotensi untuk melindunginya dari Berwald. Lebih tepatnya alasan untuk menghindari Berwald karena patah hati mendalam.

"Mau apa lagi Anda kesini, Mr. Oxenstierna!" bentak Tiina marah. "Tidak puaskah Anda membuat hidupku merana seperti ini!"

Berwald menggeram dan mendorong Tiina ke sofa dalam posisi berbaring. "Kau sudah berubah sekarang, gadis kecil! Dan aku tidak menyangka jika seperti ini!"

Tiina terkejut dan jantungnya berpacu cepat. Ia dan Berwald kini saling berhadap-hadapan satu sama lain. Hidungnya menyentuh hidung pria itu dan wajahnya merah padam semerah kepiting rebus. Rasanya ia rindu malam itu, malam yang penuh gairah hingga akhirnya Berwald menghancurkan segalanya.

Berwald menatap Tiina dalam—gadis kecilnya yang selama ini ada di dalam hatinya. Gadis kecil yang selalu diimpikannya yang kini berubah jauh. Ia ingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu dan semua kesalahpahaman yang ada. Menyesal ia dulu bersikap dingin dan kasar pada Tiina karena ketakutannya sendiri. Ia takut jika Tiina tidak mencintainya.

Alasan itulah yang sempat membuat Berwald berusaha mendekati wanita lain tetapi gagal karena ia tidak mencintainya. Tiina selalu ada di benaknya dan hidupnya. Mengapa tak lama Tiina meninggalkannya setelah ia menghabiskan malam indahnya bersama gadis Finlandia itu pelan-pelan terkuak dan sekarang ia tahu yang sebenarnya setelah Matthias memberitahu keadaan Tiina beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Maafkan aku," Berwald berkata pelan dan menatap perut Tiina yang datar. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia akan memperbaiki semua kesalahpahaman ini, mulutnya seolah-olah terkunci. Sudah terlalu banyak luka hati yang Tiina alami selama ini tanpa ia sadari. Seandainya saja dulu ia sadar akan keadaan Tiina, tidak akan jadi begini.

"Kau kira ini gara-gara siapa! Siapa yang harus disalahkan! Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu sedikitpun! Aku tidak peduli apa maumu tetapi yang jelas Anda mengganggu hidupku!"

"Lalu?" Berwald bergumam kasar dan tetap menahan Tiina dengan kedua sikunya. "Ingin memanggil pacarmu itu?"

Darah Tiina di dalam dirinya menggelegak. Sial, kini ia terjebak dan tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menolongnya. Hidupnya sudah terlalu buruk gara-gara pria ini. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya terlena di hadapan Berwald. Ia harus segera sadar bahwa Berwald lambat laun akan mempermainkannya seperti dulu. Habis manis sepah dibuang, begitu istilahnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, _moi_! Dan aku tidak mengijinkanmu masuk ke sini!" Tiina membentak Berwald. "Aku membencimu, amat sangat! Dasar tidak peka sama sekali!"

"Ja? Haruskah kau mengatakan itu lagi?"

Tiina sudah tidak tahu lagi. Ia masih mencintai pria yang ada di depannya ini, tetapi hati begitu sakit dan terluka. "A—aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Berw—tidak—," Tiina tergagap. "Bi—bisakah kau minggir sekarang?"

"TIDAK!" Berwald mengamuk dan menatap Tiina dengan tatapan tajam, tangannya mencengkeram kedua bahu Tiina dengan keras. "Kau sudah tidur dengan berapa pria? JAWAB?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu dan Anda tidak berhak mengaturku. Siapa Anda sehingga Anda berkata seenaknya seolah-olah aku ini barang milikmu?" Tiina mendesah pelan dan suaranya terdengar seperti ingin menangis. Berwald menganggapnya gadis seperti itu dan itu membuat hati Tiina seperti tersayat sebuah pisau yang tajam. "Kumohon lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku sendiri!"

Perlahan Berwald melepaskan cengkramannya terhadap bahu Tiina dan tatapan tajamnya mulai mengendur. Dan ia duduk di sofa lainnya lalu terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti Tiina.

Begitu juga dengan Tiina, diam memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah bisa dikatakannya seumur hidupnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti ini, Tiina," gumam Berwald pelan sambil memegang satu buket bunga lily putih—bunga favoritnya sejak ia kecil hingga saat ini. Berwald yakin Tiina bukan gadis seperti itu. Kenyataannya adalah Tiina ketakutan ketika bersamanya. Tiina yang sekarang adalah Tiina yang polos dan masih sama seperti Tiina yang dulu. Ia menyakini akan hal itu.

Tiina tersenyum kecil dan menatap bunga lily putih itu dengan tatapan sedih. Kenangan masa kecilnya yang hilang. Dulu ia pernah bertanya pada Berwald apakah pria itu mencintainya tetapi pria itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan memberikan jawaban yang ia tidak bisa mengerti. Sebagai ganti jawaban itu, Berwald memakaikan bunga lily di rambut Tiina dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Sampai sekarang Tiina berpikir Berwald hanya menganggap Tiina adalah anak-anak.

Tetapi mau sampai kapan ia begini terus, ia sudah lelah menghadapinya. Semua terasa seperti kertas buram. Jika ia mencintai Berwald, mengapa ia tidak mengatakannya sekarang?

Tidak—dulu ia sudah pernah mengatakannya tetapi ditolak habis-habisan olehnya ditambah hinaan-hinaan yang menurutnya sangat menyakitkan. Apa ia masih boleh berharap lagi? Bolehkah ia mengharapkan Berwald sekali lagi. Atau ia mengatakan saja yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan.

"Berw—Berwald," Tiina memaksakan diri untuk bicara. "K—kau tahu, beberapa tahun lalu. Pada saat itu—aku masuk rumah sakit."

"_Ja_?"

"Aku mohon Anda mau mendengarkanku, _moi_!" ia nyaris berteriak. "Aku tidak peduli Anda ingin memakiku sesuka hati karena aku hanya ingin mengatakan seluruh perasaanku padamu."

"Aku akan mendengarkan."

Tiina mendekati Berwald yang berada di sofa satunya dan menggengam tangan Berwald pelan, menarik salah satu tangan Berwald agar menyentuh perutnya. "Dulu aku memiliki anak darimu. Tapi aku kehilangannya beberapa minggu kemudian," ucapnya dengan nada sedih. "Anda sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kondisiku pada waktu itu,_moi_."

"Kau mengatakannya sekarang," ucapnya lirih dan teringat ketika Tiina sedang bersama Matthias dan Halldora serta anak kembar mereka. Halldora mempersilahkan Tiina untuk menggendong salah satu bayi kembar mereka. Tatapan Tiina pada bayi tersebut memancarkan kasih sayang sekaligus kesedihan yang mendalam. Itu pun Berwald tidak menyadarinya sampai akhirnya Matthias mengatakannya. "Menyedihkan—kau membuatku gila."

Dengan cepat Tiina mendekati Berwald seperti angin yang berhembus dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Berwald sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja Berwald. "Berwald tahu sesuatu? Tahu betapa aku mencintaimu hingga rela menjaga anak yang sebenarnya tidak kuinginkan, _moi_."

"Tiina—kenapa begitu?"

Tiina cemberut. "Apa Berwald mencintaiku?"

Pria itu mengangguk dan membalas ciumannya dengan lembut. Kali ini, Berwald harus diam dan membiarkan Tiina berbuat sesukanya. Biarkan ia memiliki Tiina untuk malam ini saja atau mungkin untuk seterusnya. Ia tidak ingin gairah yang pernah ada di antara mereka berubah menjadi kebencian mendalam.

.

.

.

Berwald terbangun di sore hari menatap Tiina yang tertidur lelap. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia seperti anak anjing yang menemukan tuannya. Diam-diam ia meletakkan buket bunga lily putih tersebut di sebelah Tiina.

Lebih baik seperti ini adanya. Akan lebih baik bagi Tiina dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"_Kamu cantik," ujarnya lembut dan membelai rambut Tiina perlahan-lahan, memandang wajah Tiina yang bersemu merah. "Sungguh."_

"_U—ung," Tiina bergumam, mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya tetapi hanya itulah yang bisa ia katakan karena keterbatasan kosa kata. "Aku sayang."_

_Berwald menggendong Tiina dalam dekapannya. Tiina masih begitu kecil dan manis serta polos. Mungkin dalam beberapa tahun mendatang, Tiina akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang amat sangat cantik._

"_M—moi_, _moi_."

Ia tidak akan pernah lupa akan Tiina di masa kecil hingga saat ini. Dimana Tiina mendatangi dirinya dan bertanya hal yang sama seperti tadi.

Dan jawaban yang sama selalu dijawab oleh Berwald. Tidak akan pernah berubah.

"_Jag alskar dig_, Tiina."

**FIN**


End file.
